


Time Warp

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character from the Future, F/F, Implied Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: Alya's only had her miraculous for a short time. But when danger strikes, there's already a fox superheroine to the rescue. And she looks surprisingly like Alya... and Chloé's definitely into her.





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milesabovepeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/gifts).



Alya prided herself on being a pretty genre-savvy superhero. It helped her keep her sense of humor in a fight and lent her little secrets and shortcuts about the ins and outs of navigating a double life. So she should have known to expect a wild ride when a woman in a fox costume appeared in the middle of the school day and called for an evacuation. **  
**

Alya had gotten her necklace two, maybe three weeks beforehand, and she’d been in exactly one fight, but she still would have recognized the costume anywhere.

Alya eyed her suspiciously as she spoke, and used the ensuing chaos to get close enough to talk to her. “So, are you, like, from the future?” Though the new hero wasn’t much taller than her, Alya still had to jog to keep up. The heroine looked confidently forward as she strode on. “I mean, this isn’t a trick, is it?”

“No, Alya, this isn’t a trick,” Volpina said, sparing a downward glance. “I’m you. Except, well, not. It’s hard to explain. And I don’t really have the time right now. Just–trust me? And follow my lead. Now, where are your friends?”

On cue, a blood-curdling shriek sounded behind them, and they turned around to see Chloé and Adrien cowering underneath the stairs as a menacing figure with a ridiculously huge jetpack descended from the sky.

“Oh.” Volpina changed direction, heading for the pair of them, and Alya followed. They pushed the two out of the way just in time to avoid a bolt of red light zig-zagging past and crashing where they had just been.

“Volpina!” Chloé cried, hanging onto the hero’s arm. “Thank goodness you’re here. What’s going on?”

Alya supposed she could forgive Chloé for falling for another fox’s trick; after all, she’d hardly been around long enough for people to be able to notice the nuanced changes that came with age. And it would be a great way to guard her identity; after all, she and Volpina had been in the same room, so obviously they couldn’t be the same person.

She played along.

Alya fumbled for her phone to record the battle. That part wasn’t for show; being on the front lines, she hadn’t exactly figured out how to get footage anymore so she’d take what she could get. “Chloé, get out of the shot,” she hissed, training her camera on Volpina and the villain.

Volpina, however, wrapped another arm around Chloé reassuringly. “Of course, Chloé. I’ll protect you.”

Chloé melted, and Alya gagged. Adrien had already snuck off to who-knows-where. The villain leveled her weapon, which looked like a weird hybrid of a Super Soaker and a crossbow, at them, and Volpina scooped both girls up and ran to safety. Alya was impressed; she wondered when she would be able to bench more than 10 kilos.

Chat Noir met them in their safe haven inside an empty classroom. A few others were there, as well, and they collected around Chloé and Alya to see what was going on outside. In the corner, Chat Noir and Volpina were having a similar consultation. Alya tried to tune out the former and listen in on the latter.

“What have we got?” Chat asked.

Volpina folded her arms. “She calls herself Madame MacGuffin,” she said distastefully. Alya found her own face morphing into the same disgusted expression.

“That’s the best thing they could come up with?” Chat asked, echoing Alya’s own thoughts. He shook his head. “Any idea where the akuma is?”

“Well, it’s definitely not her weapon,” Volpina replied. “This is actually her third one; I destroyed the others before I realized it wasn’t working.”

Chat looked pensive. “Hmm… well, maybe–”

“Alya!” Chloé said. “You’re not paying attention, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Alya retorted. “What?”

“Do you think Volpina’s hot?”

If Alya had been drinking then, it would have been the perfect opportunity for a spit-take. “I–y–what? Do  _you?_ ”

“Well, of course,” Chloé said primly. “I’m not blind. Her hair, her figure, her makeup–I’m not immune to those. And there’s something else about her…”

“Her boobs,” someone snickered.

Chloé’s cheeks colored. “Don’t be crass, Mireille.”

Alya coughed awkwardly. “She’s like thirty, isn’t she?”

“I’m not saying I’d like to ask her out,” Chloé snapped. “But you have to admit, she’s hot.”

Alya rubbed her temples. “Okay, Chloé, sure. But please shut up about it now.”

To distract herself from the unsettling and sudden revelation that Chloé thought Volpina–and therefore by extension,  _Alya_ –was attractive, Alya edged away from her classmates towards the heroes. She hefted her phone conspicuously, a ready-made excuse on her tongue. Chat frowned at her, but Volpina smiled and walked off with her into a remoter corner.

“Chat Noir and I talked to Ladybug,” Volpina said quietly. “She’s already distracted Madame MacGuffin and drawn her out of the school. Chat and I are going to meet her in a minute. Stay here; don’t blow your cover. I’ll handle this. Hopefully once we defeat her, I’ll leave.”

“Hang on,” Alya interrupted. “Won’t they think something’s suspicious when you disappear because the villain is defeated? It’ll look like another one of Hawk Moth’s tricks. I don’t want to get beaten up next time I see them.”

“Nah, don’t worry about that. Chat knows. He realized something was off, so I told him. He’s pretty observant…sometimes.” Volpina grinned. “Anyway, I’ll take care of the superhero stuff; you just worry about… I don’t know. What did we do before we got our miraculous?”

Alya looked horrified. “I’m just kidding,” Volpina chuckled. “Do your blog. Stay safe. Do me a favor, and keep these kids controlled. Some of them seem kind of shaken up. Hey, there’s your excuse to talk to Chloé.” She winked.

“I’ve had enough of that for today, I think,” Alya grumbled.

Volpina crossed her arms. “Come on, don’t you think she’s kind of cute?” Chloé noticed the pair of them looking at her, and gave Volpina a flirty wave, before sticking her tongue out at Alya. Behind Chloé, Chat Noir tapped his foot impatiently and gestured towards Volpina that they should have left already, and she nodded back at him.

“Wait!” Alya pleaded. She grabbed the heroine’s hand. “I still have so many questions to ask you. What’s your life like? Are me and Ladybug best friends? What do you do for a living? How does Naruto end?”

Volpina patted Alya on the head. “Keep it together, kid. I gotta go. It’s not like I should tell you, anyway, right?”

Alya smiled wistfully. “Yeah, I know. It’s gotta happen on its own and everything. But I still want to hear about what the future’s like.”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Volpina said, taking pity on her. “Chloé can be a good person sometimes.” She gave Alya a measured, meaningful look, then directed a fonder one in Chloé’s direction. 

Then, Volpina and Chat Noir left, with a wink and a dramatic flex, respectively, directed towards the students.

“Holy shit, Alya,” someone said. “You really look like Volpina”

“What? No she doesn’t,” Chloé sputtered. “Volpina’s…. and Alya–”

“Do you have an older sister?” someone else asked.

“I  _am_  the older sister. My sisters are five years old; I doubt they can save the city when they can barely read,” Alya replied wearily, letting Chloé suffer out loud with the implications it might have if she admired  _Volpina_ , who looked like  _Alya_ , whom Chloé obviously detested, so there couldn’t be any similarities there, and even if there were, obviously Alya resembled Volpina in the worst possible way, and–

Well, Alya thought with a kind of grim satisfaction, at least she wasn’t the only one who Volpina threw off their axis.

She’d have time later to figure out what had just happened, and she would definitely be up late tonight, staring at the ceiling until midnight as she reconsidered the way she saw Chloé and how the other in turn might see her. And what did that mean for the future; the way Volpina seemed to regard her with affection… 

But for now, she had a fight to catch and some heroes to film. She cast one last, long look at Chloé, then headed for the sounds of chaos outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I wrote this for konrad's birthday in april and never?? posted it to ao3?? until now :3  
> (also bc i haven't posted anything for a while and i feel y'all should know i'm not dead)  
> [ hmu on tumblr ](chatchevalier.tumblr.com)


End file.
